Too Late the Hero
by twigglet
Summary: Not a happy story. Set from a certain characters point of view as he arrives too late to help the others. Warning multiple character death. Set during S2E12


Ok prepare for a very very very dark fic

Ok prepare for a very very very dark fic. We are talking character death here. Was feeling a bit meh when I wrote it. I hope that you like it. I wont say enjoy it because it's a little morose and not like anything I have written before

So beware and don't read it if you like happy endings.

Too late the Hero

His horse had tired. Slowed down after an exhausting gallop from the Inn through the night. Urging it on had been pointless for the beast was just too worn out and even though he had cursed it countless times it would not speed up.

This was his chance for redemption…and time was slipping away. The light that filtered through the trees told his eyes that dawn was upon him but his brain refused to listen. He couldn't be late. Not now, not when he had made his choice.

Now as he was approaching the barn where they were surrounded he could smell burning. The air grew smoky and obscured his vision the closer that he got and there was a silence about the place that caused his heart to feel as though a band was around it slowly constricting.

Where were the mercenaries? They should be here in their great numbers encircling the barn, intimidating those left inside. Preparing to strike.

Jumping off his horse he ran towards the barn and his body froze. The door was flung wide open and the building was ablaze. It had obviously been hit with arrow upon arrow of flame and would burn to embers before the morning was over

That wasn't the sight which made him freeze though. It was the bodies laying around the building that clawed and choked at him. Taunting him in their frozen macabre positions. Scattered amongst the bodies of countless mercenaries that they had taken down before they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

He dropped his sword but did not hear it clatter on the ground against the hard packed earth beneath his feet. They were gone. Slaughtered and yet here he was…the traitor, alive and well. Tears that he did not know he had in him began to run down his face

Running forward he reached John first lying face down in the dirt his hand still holding onto his staff with a vice like grip even in death. Arrow upon arrow stuck out from his back. He had gone down fighting just as he had every day in life. A few metres to the side of him lay Much and he was sure that the man was staring at him. Judging him even in death. His glassy lifeless eyes fixed towards him and he knelt down besides the man to gently close his eyes not caring that his knees became soaked from the pool of blood around the body.

"Looks like I will have no one to annoy me anymore mate and that is something I will truly miss from you Much." He put his hands over his face and dragged them slowly down. He should have been there with them. Fought with them…hell yes died with them. That is what brothers in arms did. They didn't betray out of greed.

Scanning around he could only see Robin's bow. Lying forgotten on the ground and snapped in two. The mercenaries had obviously dragged his body off to bring as proof at the castle. A grizzly reminder to the peasants that even displaced nobles were eventually accountable for their acts of defiance to the law.

He shook his head his whole body blistering with remorse and anger that it had come to this. They should have led happy lives. Lived to see grandchildren playing around them in their old age. Comfortable and with someone to love and food in their bellies.

Not slaughtered at the break of dawn by men who fought for the highest bidder.

It was then he saw them and time seemed to stand still. Some part of him had still held out hope that they had made it and gotten away to safety even when he had seen John and Much lying there.

The two that had not even had the chance to enjoy life. The two that had suffered the most in their years on earth. One loosing her family to the Crusades the other losing his family to the man that he Allan a Dale had chosen to work for.

The shame he felt was unbearable but it was nothing compared to the grief that cursed though every fibre of his body right now. He was truly alone and he had never told him.

Walking slowly over to them he let out a sob as he saw Djaq's tiny body bloodied and battered. A sword wound to her stomach. The mercenaries had left her to die slowly and painfully. Even in death though he saw her underlying beauty and her face was composed, serene looking as though she was at peace. He arm outstretched and just touching the ghostly pale fingers of Will Scarlett. Her last thoughts obviously for him.

Allan collapsed to the floor and tipped back his head emitting a woeful moan. They were all dead. He could not even bring himself to look over at Will who lay sprawled on his back, right arm outstretched to the woman he loved. An arrow sticking out of his chest and a thin trickle of blood running from his mouth.

They had died together. Side by side. Just as he should have done with them.

"Why did I do it? How could I have done it?" he said over and over again beating the ground around him until his knuckles bled and mixed in with the dirt on the ground, his whole body wracked with sobs.

"All…Allan." Came a weak voice and Allan did not hear it at first so consumed in his grief. But then he looked up startled and saw that Will had his eyes open and was feebly trying to lift his arm towards him.

He sprang forwards and grasped the mans hand stroking it to comfort him. "I'm here mate. Late…but here."

He scanned over Wills body, for a moment seeing a glimmer of hope but he knew that there was none. The arrow was far too deep and was certainly in his heart and he just knew from the raspiness of his breath and the blood that seeped from his mouth that it was a miracle that Will had held on for this long.

"You came back" whispered his friend and coughed feebly causing fresh blood to trickle from between his lips. He was trembling slightly and Allan knew that he did not have much time left. Barely enough time to say goodbye.

He reached forwards and wiped the blood from his mouth with his free hand, all the while gripping on tightly to Wills hand that was already cold. Leaning over he lowered his head so that he was looking directly into Wills eyes. Eyes that were hardly open and unfocussed.

"Yeah I came back. I should have done it months ago. I was too afraid, too cowardly to see that being with the gang brought out the best of me. Being your friend made me into somebody who could actually face getting up in the morning. The last few months made me realise that it isn't wealth that brings happiness. It's the people who you surround yourselves with." He said fighting back more tears. "Now shhhh you need to rest. We need to get you back to fighting fitness. Who will I joke with and annoy if you don't rest and get better." He added trying to sound cheerful but knowing that there was only one outcome from this.

"I'm sorry that I di…didn't listen to you when you asked to come back. Pride go…got to me but I have regretted it ever since." Whispered Will his voice fading and the gurgling sound from his lungs intensifying with each passing second.

Allan cupped his hand around Wills clammy face and cursed the black uniform he wore. The tears that he had tried to hold back were now dripping from him and mixing with the blood on Wills face. How could he have decided on the choices that he had made and why had he not realised his mistake sooner?

"Will you have nothing to be sorry for mate. All that I can ask for now is your forgiveness and believe me I don't deserve it."

The man before him seemed to struggle for a moment as he took a faltering breath and then Allan saw the effort that he put into fixing his green eyes with his own blue ones. An intense gaze, one that spoke untold words to him and made his own breath catch in his mouth.

As Will exhaled he spoke. Barely audible he said the three words that Allan did not believe he deserved and then he was still. Finally free from pain.

Allan was alone.


End file.
